1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rotating pivot for shoes and shoes incorporating such a rotating pivot.
2. Description of Related Art
Many activities require rapid changes in direction, such as various sports activities including, but not limited to, basketball and tennis. So do various dance activities. Additionally, activities that require repetitive twisting or rotating movements, even if not overly strenuous, exert extreme instantaneous or accumulative forces in the ball region of the foot and corresponding shoe sole area. This is because xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d shoes have a fixed sole, such that rotation may only be achieved by skidding of the shoe sole exterior surface against the surface of the ground. On high grip surfaces and when high grip shoe soles are provided, such pivoting is difficult and requires much physical exertion of force. It also causes extreme wear and stress on the ball portion of the shoe soles. Moreover, in such high friction environments, extra forces act on a wearer""s ankle and ligaments, often resulting in physical injury.
There are known shoes with rotating pivots that assists in rotation of the ball region of a shoe. However, to date, such shoes have required complicated, bulky structures. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,478 to Forrester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,561 to Cameron, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,712 to Schmalz, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,348 to Latson. Each of these provide a rotatable sole surface that allows for easier pivoting movement. However, each of these also suffer from severe side effects. All require a rather bulky and thick pivot assembly. This requires a corresponding thick shoe sole, which limits its application. The resultant shoe structure also is awkward, clunky, heavy and often unsightly. Such a heavy construction also effects the balance, flexibility and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the shoe, making it feel unnatural compared to a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d shoe. As such, such prior shoes may change or alter the running or walking gait.
There is a need for an improved rotating pivot for a shoe with a simpler, less complex construction that can be easily incorporated into a shoe structure.
There also is a need for an improved rotating pivot for a shoe with a reduced weight and bulk so as to minimize its affect on the balance and feel of the shoe.
There also is a need for an improved rotating pivot for a shoe that has a reduced thickness so that it is less intrusive on the design and size of a shoe sole, allowing it to be used on shoes of varying thickness and also allowing the pivot to have minimal effect on the resiliency or cushioning effect of the sole as compared to other portions of the sole.
There also is the need for an improved rotating pivot that will not change or alter a wearer""s running or walking gait.
The present invention provides a shoe sole and shoe that includes a main sole having a pivot cavity and a rotatable pivot assembly including a sole element and a pivot rotatably pivotally contained within the pivot cavity. The pivot plate has a diameter that is larger than an open aperture in the cavity and the sole element is smaller than the aperture.